


Say Something

by aMoxgirl



Series: 500 word prompt [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: He is battling in two promotions, holding down a new relationship. Defending one title and chasing another, yet two completing different men stand in his way. As his new lover picks the pieces of evidence out of his flesh he gets a call to remind that time is ticking and his time is almost up. The only thing he needs to decide on is how and when.And the cost- because putting your hands on an official is dangerous.Yet in his case- in the blanket of darkness, it's the sweetest of pleasures.
Relationships: Jon Moxley Aubrey Edwards
Series: 500 word prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445554





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This idea was months {maybe even a year} ago and was a wish washy idea. I am not sure what I was thinking, but if you go back Mox has a habit of always ‘touching’ Aubrey before his matches that she officiates. Now in saying that this idea came in knowing he did the same with Renee in his interviews in the WWE. So just remember this is fanfiction.
> 
> Paring: Jon Moxley x Aubrey Edwards
> 
> Genre: Pure Fluff. Sweet Fluffy goodness.

**Say Something**

**“Say something!”**

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Shooting his girlfriend a nasty look, “you going to bitch at me all night or help me?” Her snort is deep, and when he feels her cool hands on his back, he simply leans forward. Grimacing slightly as she slapped his back. 

Thankfully there are only shivers of glass embedded in his skin, but Aubrey is caressing his back, “babe not that I am complaining but….” lips kissing away wisps of blood. Sighing, he reaches down to adjust the growing bulge in his pants, “your need to sleep on your stomach tonight!” Her words irritated him a little, a little pissed that his new girlfriend wasn’t making a huge fuss over him,

He yelps out, “and what if I don’t like sleeping on my stomach?” Aubrey leans over him from behind him and whispers, “you will be with me under you lover.” His head falls down, chin dropping to his chest cause she has him there. He will most definitely enjoy tonight cause even if she isn’t under him- just beside him, he will deal.

Suddenly his phone rang, and an oddly Japanese sounding ringtone. “Another girlfriend I should worry about, lover?” Turning to snap his teeth at her, “don’t fucking play with shit like that!” Answering in a snappish ‘hello?’ A light chuckled, “I call to congratulate you…” At the voice, Jon can’t help the grin that forms, “should you be worried about me when you got Okade coming up Suzuki-san?”

There is a naughty bark, “I dream of the violence and pain we could cause boy, my blood heats with anticipation ….” Laughing hard because he could say the same thing if he were being honest. 

Aubrey pulls another glass shards from his back, and Jon mumbles, “lots of pain and violence sounds good … get NJPW to sign it, and I will be there with bells on.” This earned him a slap from the woman behind him, hanging up. He turns to his girlfriend and snaps, “problems?” But it’s a male that answers from the doorway, “you shouldn’t egg on Suzuki-san like that.” Snarling at Kenny Omega, he steps up to the other man. Aubrey is there in a flash- worming her way between them.

“Save it for the ring, boys.” Omega curls his lip, but his eyes flash at Aubrey’s authoritative tone. Jon’s hands come to rest at her hips. Omega turns, “just came by to wish you luck against Spears next week Moxley.” with that, he is gone. Aubrey turns to him and sighs, “you know he is going to interfere with your match next week, right!”

Smirking as he moves to hold her in his arms, “hopefully, the official will give us some leeway?” Her smirk matches his, “I am sure she could be persuaded.” He cocks his head to the side and thinks about it, “you gotta think about it?” He laughs, “got to be careful about putting my hands on an official.” 


End file.
